Mitchell Van Morgan
Mitchell Van Morgan is Nickelodeon's Western Anime video game franchise created by Nickelodeon Japan featuring their mascot, Mitchell. The series is alternatively called the Nickelodeon's Mitchell Van Morgan series or simply the Mitchell series, it is the central series of the greater Mitchell franchise. At least one Mitchell Van Morgan game has been released for the Game Boy and the Game Boy Color right after his videogame debut. Most of the videogames are made by THQ and THQ Nordic. The Mitchell Van Morgan videogames follow Mitchell's adventures in the fictional Raleighopolis (or in Mitchell's home state Raleigh, NC (USA)), usually with Mitchell as the player character. He is usually joined by his best pal, Gavin, and occasionally by other members of the Mitchell cast. As in platform video games, the player runs and jumps across platforms and atop enemies in themed levels. The games have simple plots, typically with Mitchell saving the world from the primary antagonist, Marquessa. The first title in the series, Mitchell Van Morgan (1998), released for the Nintendo Game Boy and Nintendo Game Boy Color (GBC) in 1998, established gameplay concepts and elements prevalent in nearly every Mitchell Van Morgan game since. These include a multitude of power-ups and items that give Mitchell special magic powers such as a barrier to protect himself, his black boots to move quick as a flash, mac & cheese increases his health bar, mvm power-up bubblegums allows him to be a temperate shield, adding additional health points and secret moves regardless of type for each character. The Mitchell Van Morgan series is part of the greater Mitchell franchise. The series has a familiar ideas to other platformer videogames. Premise Characters The series revolves around its title character and his various friends. Mitchell Van Morgan is an tough, brave, carefree, superfast, daredevilish, urbanistic, autistic and optimistic Afro-Latin American teenage manga artist who lives in Raleighopolis loves his job as self-portraits master and videogames. whose peaceful life is interuptted by his arch-nemesis Marquessa, a malevolent African-American scientist who looks like a rapboy wannabe has imprisoned animals in androids and stolen the magical Power Stones. Marquessa's plans to conquer the world are always foiled by Mitchell. Living in a house with a benevolent Laboratory down from Mitchell is his best friend and sidekick Gavin O'Neal Davis, a super-intelligent yet cowardly African-American teenage chubby dude who is described as having idolized Mitchell as a child and wanting to keep up with him, Gavin also has the skills of a mechanic, a biplane pilot and an Einstein. Despite his "setbacks", Mitchell and Gavin shared a brotherly bond with each other and Gavin still sees himself as Mitchell's one true friend. Another close friend of Mitchell is Carolyn Ashley Taylor, She is a Caucasian-American teenage schoolgirl who is Mitchell's lucky girlfriend, loves picking four-leaf clovers, an expert babysitter, a professional in archery, a straight-A student and she is kindly with marrying Mitchell. Another close friend of Mitchell is Jennifer Hooker, She is a young Caucasian-American teenage female go-getter who is Gavin's obsessively crazy girlfriend, she is obsessed with marrying Gavin, she's a Giant Hammer wielder and Jennifer is also described as having idolized Carolyn as a child and wanting to keep up with her (Carolyn and Jennifer's sisterly bond is sharing the same idea as Mitchell and Gavin's brotherly bond, But sometimes by jubilant teamwork). In the Half-Tennessean, half-North Carolinian floating island high in the sky is Mitchell's good frenemy Martin J. Moody, he is a tough, christianistic, aggressive, superstrong, wild and overprotective Redhead-American teenage warehouse worker who is the guardian of the Master Stone (which grants the island its levitation powers) and a protector of his floating island home. Coming from the Wolfpack Forest is Mitchell's dimwitted friend & Gavin's good frenemy David Jessie Drake is a offensive, boastful, energetic, ignoramus, objectionable, greedy, thievish and trifling Caucasian-American Werewolf who is good at soccer, kickboxing, extreme taijitsu training and flirting with most girls. Coming from the Wolfpack Forest is Mitchell's & Gavin's close friend Nicholas Dunn is a perceptive, clairvoyant, acrobatic, moderately arachnophobic and auto-mechanic skilled Caucasian-American teenage dude who is good at snowboarding, algebra, dense caring and auto-mechanics. The series has introduced dozens of additional recurring characters over the years. These have ranged from human characters like Lina Fitzgerald, Ebony Lewis, Dusty Riddle, Amber, Valerie Guption, Nicholas' girlfriend Devin Nelson, Marquessa's grandfather Joseph Quessadon, Marquessa's wife Genola, a talented scientist/skilled martial artist Dr. Alexander Payne, Dr. Alexander Payne's adventurous thus frequently disobedient teenage daughter Amanda Payne, Mitchell's antihero doppelganger Scottie Salmon and Carolyn's antiheroine doppelganger Sarah Lynn Meadows to robots created by Marquessa like Metal Mitchell and V-107 Blanka. The series also features two fictional species: Infants, are babies which have usually functioned as digital pets and minor gameplay and plot elements, and Mitchell's Power-up bubblegums, which have been used as power-ups. Setting The series predominantly takes place in the town of Hillsborough, North Carolina and in North Carolina's state capital of Raleigh, North Carolina which, according to some third-party sources, is located in the state of North Carolina where the real life of Raleighopolis began it's course. The citizens live in mostly heavy metal-themed city buildings and use Automobiles, as a mode of on-land transportation and airplanes (blimps, helicopters or airships), as a mode of powered fixed-wing aircraft transportation (or boats, as a mode of on-sea transportation). Recurring establishments present in Raleighopolis include competitive fast-food restaurants, schools (or colleges) and the Marquessa Land; a Driver's Education School; and Shady Shoals Rest Home. Wilmington Beach, a popular beach hangout in Wilmington NC, is within the vicinity of the city of Wilmington, as is Greenfield Lake Park. There are also a few episodes with businesses such as the grocery store based on the Food Lion LLC, joke store, the twin tower buildings based on the World Trade Center of NYC, a fictional fast food restaurant that is famous for its cheeseburger sandwiches, hotdogs & cheese fries which serves as the series' main fast-food location is entirely based on the Windmill Hotdogs Joint and finally a mattress store based on the Mattress 2.0. History Numerous video games based on the series have been produced by THQ ever since nominated in the 1998 Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards. Some of the early games include the series' very first video game Mitchell Van Morgan for the GB and the GBC. In 2000, The N64 video game title Mitchell Van Morgan 64 was added to the Nintendo 64 Player's Choice by Nintendo. The Mitchell franchise includes many comics, films and the long-running TV series based on the games and not-to-mention it's unreleased tv pilot spin-off Constant Payne made by Micah Wright. Most were released in the late 1990s to the early 2010s, and have since become obscure. Mitchell, Gavin, Carolyn and his pals have made numerous appearances in their own spin-off videogame titles, including the Paper Mitchell series. The franchise itself has spawned more than 200 games of various genres and series, including Super Mitchell, Mitchell Kart, Mitchell Party, Mitchell Tennis, and Mitchell Golf. The latter lost a large amount of money at the box office and was widely considered to be a failure. Rainbow Studios, the developers of the Mitchell Kart series, tweaked the go-kart racing graphics to give the game a sharper and more determined look than usual racing games. THQ & Konami also increased the polygon count, added several levels, and incorporated many of the series characters seen in the franchise. In 2014, the video game franchise is the only THQ/Nickelodeon licensed trademark was acquired by THQ Nordic for current in-game publishing, which had Activision loosing it's nickelodeon video game license properties since expiration in March 2018. In 2018, Nickelodeon published and distributed Mitchell Van Morgan Superstars, a freemium Action role-playing game app developed by Tri-Ace for iOS and Android. Ever since Mitchell & his friends making cameo appearances in all five Kids' Choice Sports Awards ceremonies, The Nickelodeon 2018 Kids' Choice Sports Awards team see Mitchell & his friends as the most highly respected Nickelodeon franchises that ever walk the face of the earth. In February 27th 2019, Nickelodeon Arabia made a convincing fanart of the series' titular character & main protagonist Mitchell Van Morgan and was added as their best original character of the current nickelodeon era. In March 18th 2019, The Virginia Commonwealth University Graduate student RaeQuon Tunstall genuinely supports the series' accomplishments by planning a videogame engine for the franchise itself. Spinoff *Constant Payne Micah Wright created Nickelodeon's first action-adventure TV pilot and the actual spin-off of the Mitchell series, Constant Payne, an anime-inspired Dieselpunk science fiction show, with an aesthetic inspired by "Russian wood-block propaganda posters of the 1920s and 30's." Constant Payne was shelved because Nickelodeon was angered over a union organizing effort by the WGA, that Nick suspected was spearheaded by Wright, and later due to network fears of violent programming in the wake of the September 11, 2001 attacks. Since 2001, Wright has worked primarily in the field of video game writing and the Constant Payne TV pilot is now part of the Mitchell Van Morgan family. Category:Game Series Category:Mitchell Category:Nickelodeon Category:THQ Category:THQ Nordic Category:Video game franchises introduced in 1998